


Jongdae

by M_EXO



Series: M's writing challenge [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: A small collection of Jongdae drabbles from the writing challenge on my tumblr





	1. Number 69 - "You're teasing me again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

     

   “Jongdae sit still please, I can’t do your hair like this,” you sighed exasperatedly, having said this at least 10 times the last 30 minutes.

The boy whined but did as you said and sat back in the chair with a dramatic pout. Chanyeol, who had been the one riling Jongdae up in the first place sniggered from where he was getting dressed to go on stage.

   “The sooner you sit still and let me do my job, the sooner I can be done and let you go,” you said, feeling like you were talking to a child rather than a grown ass man.

You had been the hairstylist for EXO for a couple of years now and while you loved the boys to death, sometimes it felt like being in a kindergarten. It was the first time they were to go on stage in a while so they were all full of pent-up energy. Which meant they were running around like kids high on sugar.

Jongdae was already squirming in his chair again so you ‘accidentally’ pulled a little harder on his hair. He whined again, glaring up at you through his fringe but you just rolled your eyes at him.

   “Wouldn’t have happened if you’d just sit still,” you shrugged, biting back a smirk.

   “But how can I possibly sit still when there’s a pretty girl this close to me?” he grinned with a wink.

Your face heated up immediately and you knew you were as red as a tomato. He smirked, knowing you hated when the boys teasingly flirted with you as it always made you blush like crazy despite not even liking them like that. You just hated being the centre of attention. The boys were all unbelievably cheeky and had realized in no time how to use it against you.

And well… the fact that you had actually come to like Jongdae, they didn’t need to know. At all.

   “Shut up,” you grumbled, hating how your feelings were so clearly visible on your face. You were just glad it was like that with everyone so he wouldn’t get suspicious. “Or I’ll make you bald.”

   “Oh, come on babe,” he smirked. “Don’t be mean, I just felt like telling you how pretty you look today. No reason to get violent.”

Behind you, Chanyeol was wheezing with laughter and you could hear the stylist scold him to stand still. Really, the boys should all have separate dressing rooms. You were just glad it wasn’t Baekhyun who was in here – he was ten times worse than Jongdae.

   “I hate you,” you sighed, turning around to grab another brush to hopefully put the finishing touch on his hair so you could be free of his stupid smirk and his stupid pretty eyes. “You’re teasing me again… you know I hate it.”  

When you turned back, Jongdae was just looking at you with a satisfied smirk and a knowing look in his eyes. He sat surprisingly still as you finished up and you started to get nervous. He just kept looking at you like he knew exactly what you were thinking and it was really unnerving.

Finally, you were done and you took a couple of steps back to let him get up. “Done, now go away,” you shooed, your cheeks still burning. It didn’t help they had dressed him in leather and fishnets of all things, his makeup really bringing out his eyes. He looked fucking hot and you hated him so much for choosing today to tease you.

   “You know,” he grinned devilishly as he stood up, closing the distance between you so he was looking right into your eyes. “I don’t think you hate me.”

With a wink and a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it kiss on your cheek, he was out the door, leaving you speechless. You stared after him in shock, your hand coming up to touch the spot where he had kissed you.

   “Ohhh Jongdae and Y/N sitting in a tree, K-I-“ Chanyeol started singing gleefully but got cut off as you threw a hairbrush at him and he quickly fled the room.

You needed some cold air. As you left the room you spotted the boys gathering before they were going on stage and you caught Jongdae’s eye. He winked and you were unable to bite back a smile. Feeling brave you blew him a kiss then quickly fled but you could hear the boys hollering loudly as you left, grinning from ear to ear.   


	2. Request - It's the thought that counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Y/N wants to do something really nice for Jongdae (maybe a gift or something) but it all goes wrong and he kinda teases them about it. They get really sad because they actually tried really hard, he notices and switches to perfect, kind boyfriend mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sparkel❤️
> 
> I’m happy you seemed to like the first one I wrote for you, so I hope you’ll like this one as well Xx
> 
> ~ M

                                                                            

You couldn’t help but grin triumphantly as you looked at the beautifully wrapped present in front of you. It was the perfect gift and you had wrapped it to perfection.

It was your one-year anniversary with Jongdae today and you had been panicking for weeks about what to get him, as he had insisted on giving you a present and you wanted to give him one as well. You had just about given up and was ready to just ask him what he wanted, when you had accidentally overheard a conversation while he was on the phone with Baekhyun. You didn’t get it all as you didn’t want to eavesdrop, but you had clearly heard him talking about a specific pair of shoes and you had immediately gone to buy them. Yes, they had been a bit expensive, but he was worth it.

They were sent as ordered from the store but arrived just in time for you to pick them up and get them wrapped. It was perfect and you were over the moon that you had actually managed to get a pair.

Jongdae was just in the other room, waiting for you to come back as you had excused yourself to go get the present. He had taken you out for a really nice dinner that evening, having managed to get a private room at one of his favourite restaurants, and he had insisted on paying for you. He had really gone all out, so you wanted to give something back to him as well.

He looked up excitedly as you came back, carrying the rather large gift and his eyes lit up.

   “Here,” you said, just as excited as you handed him the parcel. “I want you to open yours first.”

Not having to be told twice, he ripped into the wrapping and tore it off, looking a bit like a kid opening his presents on Christmas despite being a fully-grown man. You found it rather endearing. He made a happy noise when he got to the shoebox and then opened it. His eyes widened slightly but he didn’t say anything and you couldn’t quite read his expression.

   “Are they not the right ones?” you asked, getting a little worried, not having gotten the response you had expected. “I was really specific about what I wanted.”

Jongdae just looked rather confused as he picked up one of the shoes and you felt your heart sink. Did he not like them after all?

   “I… I heard you talking to Baek about them,” you admitted, really confused as to why he wasn’t saying anything. “I had no other ideas, so I thought I would get them for you. Are they no the ones you were talking about?”

A smile broke out on his face and he let out a loud laugh. “Y/N, I was talking about them because we wanted to get them for Chanyeol. Baekhyun wasn’t sure which ones to get out of two pairs, so he asked me for advice.”

You didn’t really know what you say. You felt so stupid for not realizing it wasn’t for him. The shoes weren’t actually that nice – some flashy red colour with gold accents that didn’t seem like anything Jongdae would actually wear, but you had bought them anyway. You should have realized they weren’t actually for him.

   “Oh,” you mumbled, not really knowing what else to say. “Well…”

   “I honestly don’t even understand why he likes them, they’re kinda tacky aren’t they?” Jongdae said happily, holding up a shoe. “But they do look like something he would wear.”

He continued laughing but you weren’t finding it funny at all. You felt like a failure. You couldn’t even get your boyfriend a proper present.

   “I’m sorry,” you mumbled, feeling tears well up in your eyes. God, why did you have to be so emotional?  “I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

When you didn’t laugh, he seemed to realize that something was wrong and he frowned, smile dropping from his face. He put the shoebox away and scooted closer, trying to get a better look at your face but you turned away so he couldn’t see your teary eyes.

   “Y/N?” he asked concerned. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you crying?”

   “No,” you said stubbornly, hurriedly wiping away your unshed tears. There was no use crying over something this silly but it was hard to swallow around the lump in your throat.

   “Don’t do that,” he scolded lightly, gently taking your hands in his. “Don’t hide from me, tell me what’s wrong. Please?”

   “I’m just being silly,” you sighed, shaking your head embarrassed. “I just… you always do so much for me but I can’t even give you a present that you like.”

He smiled softly and pulled you into a hug. “You’re worrying over a present? Y/N, I don’t care what you give me, and I already told you that you didn’t even need to get me anything. I’m just happy I got to spend a whole year with you.”

   “But…” you started, voice muffled slightly against his shoulder but he shushed you, pulling back to look you in the eyes.

   “Listen,” he said seriously. “You put up with my shit every single day. I’m a terrible boyfriend – no, don’t even start – I’m rarely home, barely have the time for you and I’m always tired, but you’re still here and I love you more than anything okay? I don’t need a stupid present as long as I have you.”

The tears were now flowing freely and you sniffled, heart feeling too big for your chest. It was rare he got all serious and emotional like this, usually expressing his feelings through lighthearted teasing, which you loved him for, so when he got like this, you were usually left speechless. Most of what he said was true, the band was his number one priority, but you had known that going into the relationship and you admired him for his dedication, and he always made sure to find the time for you. He was the sweetest boyfriend really and you wouldn’t change him for the world.

   “I love you too,” you said. “And you’re not a terrible boyfriend.”

He just smiled and rolled his eyes, leaning in to give you a quick kiss. He then pulled back and pulled out a small present from his pocket, holding it out to you. You were about to protest, wanting to say that he shouldn’t be giving you a gift when you hadn’t given him one, but as if he was reading your mind, he just showed it into your hands.

   “Open it!” he ordered sternly, face broken into a wide smile.

Knowing you wouldn’t win this, you carefully opened the rectangular present, finding what could only be a jewellery box inside. Inside was one of those silver bar necklaces with engraved names, Jongdae’s full name engraved on it along with small heart and a tiny diamond embedded at the bottom. It was beautiful.

   “I didn’t know what to get you either,” Jongdae admitted with a chuckle. “It was actually Yixing who gave me the idea.”

   “It’s gorgeous,” you breathed, quickly taking off the necklace you were already wearing so you could put it on. “I love it.”

You really loved it, but there was no way he was going to give you something this beautiful without getting anything in return. You then grinned and pointed a finger at him, “I’m gonna get you another gift, and I don’t want to hear any complaints!”

He laughed loudly and threw his hands up in surrender. “Yes Ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx


	4. Number 70 - "This is why I fell in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                    

You sighed contently as you snuggled closer to your boyfriend, only half-paying attention to the commercials playing on the TV as you waited for the movie to start back up. It was a rare weekend off for Jongdae and the two of you decided to spend it at home on the couch doing absolutely nothing. You hadn’t moved in hours and you didn’t want to, you were too comfortable.

Jongdae was absentmindedly running his hand softly up and down your back as he snoozed, and you couldn’t remember a time where you had been happier. This was the perfect weekend.

A familiar song started playing and you looked up at the TV, already feeling like crying. It was one of those ‘save the animals from abuse’ commercials and they always made you cry – this time was no different.

As they went through different clips of small puppies being starved and monkeys being abused for money, your eyes welled up and you sniffled pathetically, letting out a little sob.

   “Wait what, are you crying?” Jongdae mumbled groggily, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at you sleepily. “What’s wrong?”

   “The poor monkeys,” you cried, pointing at the TV and he looked over, eyebrows raised in surprise.

   “The commercial?” he asked in disbelief but when you only nodded with another pathetic sniffle, his face softened and he pulled you in for a hug.

   “There there,” he soothed, trying and failing to hide the smile in his voice as he patted you on the head. “I’m sure they’ve already saved the animals in those clips.”

You felt a little stupid as you could feel him laughing at you and you pouted, crossing your arms, “Stop making fun of me. I’m a sensitive person.”

   “I know that,” his grin softened and he gently wiped away your tears. “This is why I feel in love with you.”

A second went by without you really processing what he had just said, but then your heart skipped a beat and you stared up at him wide-eyed. This was the first time any of you had ever used the l-word since you got together a couple of months back. And while you knew you loved him, you had been scared to be the first to say it.

   “You do?” you asked, voice almost a whisper. He smiled softly and nodded.

This time you felt like crying for a whole other reason. You hadn’t expected your first ‘I love you’ to be said while you were looking like shit, eyes red from crying and nose runny, but you had never been happier.

   “I love you too,” you said, voice getting wobbly as tears starting running again and he laughed, pulling you in for another hug.

   “Happy tears this time I hope?” he chuckled, kissing your head as you nodded into his shirt, not caring that you were wiping your tears all over it.

   “Very happy.”  


	5. Number 75 - "You are one hell of a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                      

   “Come on boys, we’re just getting started,” you teased, clapping your hands at the whining boys. “I know you’re tired, but you asked me to teach you this choreo in just a couple of days, so you gotta get a move on.”

The boys groaned as they got up from their 5 minutes break, probably already regretting asking you to help them out. Yes, you were a tough instructor perhaps, but they had asked you to show them no mercy as they only had limited time to learn a new choreography before having to go on a music show. They entrusted that to you and you were going to get them through it.

   “Jongdae, say something to your girlfriend,” Baekhyun complained. “I think she’s trying to kill us.”

Jongdae just laughed as you shot a glare at Baekhyun who covered a little at your unimpressed look.

   “Chop chop boys, let’s get this over with so you can get home,” you sighed and walked over to start the music.

Almost immediately the boys went from tired and whiny to completely focused and they worked through the steps without ever complaining. They always worked so hard to do their best and you also knew that if you weren’t the one to stop them from practicing eventually, they would go on by themselves. You really admired their dedication.

As you watched the boys go through the routine, you would go around and help them fix their form, straighten a leg or lift up an arm higher. You reached Jongdae who smiled and puckered his lips exaggeratedly.

Laughing you gave him a quick peck. “You’re lucky you’re cute, a teacher is not supposed to show favoritism,” you grinned, gently lifting up his elbow a little. “If you bend your arm like this it’ll look less stiff.”

He grinned at you, leaning in for another kiss, breaking formation to pull you a little closer. “You are one hell of a girl, did you know that? I can’t believe my girlfriend’s a famous choreographer.”

   “I am quite aware,” you mumbled with a smirk.

Someone cleared their throat behind you and you turned to find all the boys staring at you with different levels of amusement. While you felt slightly embarrassed, Jongdae just raised a brow and shrugged.

   “Can we get a new teacher?” Chanyeol joked. “I don’t think you’re allowed to have a relationship with your student.”

 


	6. Request - Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A wedding day with Jongdae, maybe with Y/N walking down the aisle, with a matching moodboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                            

You took a deep breath, trying to calm your beating heart. Tears were already making your vision blurry but you fought to keep them in. You wanted to see him in full focus.

Your hands shook as you took the bouquet from your best friend, your bridesmaid, and she gave you an encouraging smile. Beside you, your father was already trying to hide his little sniffles with coughs but he wasn’t fooling you. He looked down at you, eyes beaming with pride as he squeezed your hand and you felt like crying all over again.

This was it.

The music started and you watched in almost a trance as your bridal party slowly stepped outside and made their way down the beautifully decorated stairs towards the aisle. And then you were moving, one step, then another, towards the love of your life.

It felt like everything moved in slow motion as you focused on taking step after step. You took in every detail, wanting to burn it all into your memory so you would never forget. The gorgeous decorations, the breathtaking nature around you, the beautiful mansion behind you, your family and friends beaming up at you with teary eyes. Everything.

Your feet touched grass and you suddenly felt like you couldn’t breathe. You knew that if you looked up now, you would get a full view of him. He was right in front of you.

You looked up and were met with a smile that could rival the sun. Jongdae was not a crier, but the sheer joy and love shining out of him was worth more than any tear. You, however, could feel your eyes once again tearing up as you slowly made your way closer to him.

Jongdae had really wanted to wear white as well, and he looked nothing short of stunning in the tailored suit. For probably the hundredth time since you had met him, you once again wondered how you had ever gotten so lucky.

Your bridal party had already lined up by the altar, the only thing between you and Jongdae being the last couple of steps.

Everything else faded away as you stopped in front of him, your father shaking his hand before letting him take yours. Jongdae’s hands were cold against your burning ones, and you both squeezed so tight it nearly hurt.

Jongdae’s eyes kept trailing all over you, taking in every detail, his smile only growing impossibly wider. “Wow,” he mumbled. “You are so beautiful.”

You were faintly aware of the priest beginning his speech but you were lost in Jongdae’s eyes and honestly didn’t care much for whatever he was saying. You knew when you had to say what, having rehearsed everything too many times already. Now, you just wanted to enjoy this moment with your husband-to-be.

The two of you had chosen not to do the traditional reading of vows and had instead written letters to each other that you would read on your first anniversary. Neither of you were big on public display of affection and preferred to keep your intimacy to yourselves.

Jongdae didn’t look like he was paying much attention to the priest either, staring into your eyes with a twinkling smile. With a playful glint in his eyes, he flicked his eyes to the side and when you glanced over, you saw that both Jongin and Chanyeol, two of Jongdae’s groomsmen, were trying to discreetly wipe away tears. You stifled a giggle and squeezed his hands hard.

Well, that meant you owed him a foot massage. You had bet that Junmyeon would be the first to cry while his bets had been on Chanyeol.

The priest suddenly addressed the two of you and you focused back on what he was saying. Realizing you had now come to the final part, you were the one suddenly tearing up. Again.  

  “So now I ask you, Kim Jongdae, do you take Y/N Y/L/N to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you apart?”

Jongdae’s smile was blinding as he looked straight into your eyes. “I do.”

  “And do you, Y/N Y/L/N take Kim Jongdae to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you apart?”

Your voice broke with a sob as the first tears spilled over, but your face almost hurt from how wide you were smiling. “I do.”

Not even waiting for the priest to finish, Jongdae swooped down and pulled you in for a deep kiss, everyone around you breaking into loud cheers.

  “You’re officially stuck with me now,” he grinned against your lips.

  “I think I can live with that,” you mumbled happily, pulling him back down for another kiss.


End file.
